Clac !
by Nuwie
Summary: TRADUCTION Décryptage du mode de communication très personnel de L.J. Gibbs


**Clac ! **

de Bluebird88, traduction par Nuwie

Clac ! C'était bizarre, quand même, de constater que plus personne ne réagissait à ce bruit. Il faisait à présent tellement partie de la vie quotidienne du NCIS que Tony finissait par penser que les autres agents s'inquiéteraient davantage s'ils ne l'entendaient plus. Il n'empêchait que la fréquence à laquelle la main de son chef entrait en contact avec sa pauvre et vulnérable tête tendait au ridicule.

Mais que croyait-il donc, Gibbs ? Qu'il apprenait à jouer des percussions ? Si NCIS avait besoin d'une bande son – ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Oh, avec un thème consacré à l'agent spécial DiNozzo ? Voilà qui ouvrait des perspectives ! Bref, Tony pouvait comprendre la nécessité d'une musique de fond, mais des percussions ? Etait-ce vraiment obligatoire ?

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que pratiquement pas un jour ne passait sans que son crâne ne reçoive la marque de l'exaspération de son chef. Il suffisait par conséquent de traverser les bureaux à n'importe quel moment de la journée pour entendre ce son familier et distinctif.

Clac ! « Réveille-toi, DiNozzo! »

Clac ! « Arrête ça, DiNozzo! »

Clac ! « Concentre-toi, DiNozzo! »

Eh oui. Telle était la bande originale de la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo. Tragique, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû laisser pousser ses cheveux. En guise de protection. Mais il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à porter les cheveux longs. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer la réaction de McGee pour écarter bien vite cette idée. C'est le bleu qui devait lui fournir matière à ridicule, pas l'inverse !

Non mais, sérieusement : il était agent fédéral. Il avait sa dignité. Trop, selon Ziva, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait ? Aurait-il dû s'offusquer davantage de la façon dont Gibbs choisissait d'exprimer son désaccord ? Aurait-il dû insister pour se faire traiter davantage comme un enquêteur compétent plutôt qu'un chiot désobéissant ?

« C'est pour que tu te sentes désiré », lui avait un jour dit Abby. Et c'était vrai. Parce que les rares fois où Gibbs avait été en colère contre lui au point de ne pas le frapper sur la tête étaient les pires. Une petite claque, il pouvait gérer sans problèmes. Elle signifiait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais qu'ils passaient outre. La plupart du temps, le « Tu recommences ça, DiNozzo… » grogné par son chef n'était même pas nécessaire. Parce que Tony savait. Et, ce qui était plus important encore, Gibbs savait qu'il savait.

Mais il y avait quelques fois, juste certaines fois, où la claque attendue ne venait pas. Des fois où, au lieu de lever la main, ou de répondre au visage crispé d'anticipation de son agent senior, l'invitant presque à trouver sa cible, Gibbs se contentait de le fixer. Et c'était presque plus que ce que Tony ne pouvait supporter. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais sentir ce regard impassible et déçu dirigé contre lui. Donc, en quelque sorte, Abby avait raison : lorsque la claque était omise, Tony avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« C'est une tradition américaine. Une marque d'affection », avait- il expliqué à Ziva la première fois qu'elle en avait été témoin, à son grand amusement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que Tony commençait effectivement à croire ce qu'il lui avait affirmé. Pathétique, non ? Un adulte interprétant une claque sur la tête comme de l'affection ? D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il avait tort. Peut-être que tout ce que Gibbs ambitionnait ce faisant, c'était de le faire taire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Parce que là où certains ne voyaient qu'une tape sur la tête, Tony voyait avantage. Il voyait les yeux de Gibbs s'adoucir, sa façon à lui d'éclater de rire. Il voyait son sourire tolérant lorsque qu'il avait lâché une mauvaise blague ou une obscure référence cinématographique. Il voyait un soupçon d'amusement, ou une lueur d'inquiétude, dans les yeux de son chef. Et parfois, lorsqu'il avait beaucoup de chance, il voyait quelque chose qui pourrait même passer pour de la fierté.

Sans compter que, comme il le disait au bleu « Il y a des claques sur le crâne, et il y a des claques sur le crâne ». Et, même s'il le lançait avec le petit sourire supérieur qu'il réservait à McGee lorsqu'il voulait l'ennuyer, ça aussi, c'était vrai. Toutes les claques de Gibbs n'étaient pas créées de la même manière. Et honnêtement, Tony se considérait comme une sorte d'expert sur la question.

Il y avait celle qui disait « Arrête ça et retourne travailler, DiNozzo », bien sûr, mais aussi celle qui avouait « Bon, tu fais le malin, mais c'était franchement drôle », accompagnée par un haussement de sourcils et un petit sourire coupable. Sans oublier celle qu'il avait reçue quelques fois – en prison, après avoir été inculpé à tort pour meurtre – celle qui signifiait « Du calme, Tony. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Et puis, il y avait la tape sur le front lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital avec cette satanée peste. Celle-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Gibbs n'avait pas commencé à pleurnicher - Dieu soit loué - mais le « Tu ne vas _pas_ mourir » qu'il lui avait murmuré avec intensité le remuait encore chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Parce qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais la visite de son chef était peut-être tout ce qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou à calculer ses chances de survie. Ces quelques minutes avaient pu sembler ordinaires à un simple observateur, mais Tony, lui, avait entendu ce qui n'avait pas été dit. Et cette ombre de claque lui avait apporté juste assez de normalité pour le calmer dans l'étrange isolement de ces lieux.

Par ailleurs, Tony savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait: il se rappelait la première fois que son crâne avait fait connaissance avec la paume de Gibbs. McGee et Ziva supposeraient probablement que c'était dû à l'un de ses habituels imbéciles commentaires. Et techniquement, ils auraient raison. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Peu après que Tony était entré au NCIS, ils venaient de terminer une affaire, une affaire difficile. Tony avait eu sa part d'affaires difficiles, bien sûr, mais pour une raison quelconque, celle-ci l'avait secoué. Il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher, présentant un visage souriant au monde extérieur, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point Gibbs était perspicace.

« Ça va aller? », lui avait demandé son nouveau chef. Tony ne le connaissait pas encore bien et ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Par conséquent, il s'en était comme de bien entendu remis à sa fanfaronnade habituelle, se cachant derrière une blague et un large sourire pour éviter de devoir réellement répondre à la question. Il n'allait pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui indiquerait à son chef qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce métier. Tony ne se souvenait pas exactement ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'oublierait jamais la réaction de Gibbs.

Celui-ci l'avait fixé longuement, avec ce regard perçant que Tony apprendrait à craindre. Puis il était délibérément passé derrière lui et lui avait donné une claque sur le crâne. La claque en soit ne lui avait pas fait mal. Selon les standards de Gibbs, elle était même carrément douce. Mais elle avait suffi à gagner son attention, ce qui était l'important. Tony l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, trop étonné pour faire quoi que soit d'autre. Gibbs, la main toujours sur sa tête, s'était penché et lui avait murmuré « Avec moi cela ne prend pas, agent DiNozzo. »

Il n'avait rien dit de plus, mais avait resserré sa main en ce qui aurait pu passer pour un geste rassurant, serait-il venu de qui ce que soit d'autre que Gibbs. Tony avait vu de la compréhension, de la compassion, dans ces yeux bleus perçants. Gibbs l'avait ensuite quitté sur un « Au travail, DiNozzo », mais Tony s'était bizarrement senti beaucoup mieux.

Donc oui, peut-être que Tony lisait un peu trop d'affection dans ces claques perpétuelles. Parce qu'il connaissait Gibbs. Et ce qu'il fallait comprendre avec lui, c'est que l'important n'était pas dans ce qu'il disait.


End file.
